videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party 11
Mario Party 11 is an upcoming party game for Nintendo Switch developed by Nd Cube and published by Nintendo. It will be the twenty-second game in the Mario Party series. Unlike Mario Party 9 & 10, it scraps the car format, and goes back to it's classic roots, as seen in Mario Party 1 to DS. In addition to the new minigames, many minigames from the older Mario Party games will be returning as well. Gameplay Minigames See List of Minigames in Mario Party 11. Characters Bold means that character is unlockable. Bowser and Bowser Jr is unlockable by beating Story Mode, whereas the other 5 have to be bought in the shop for 800 Party Points each. But, if you have the respected character's amiibo, you can unlock that character for free! Returning: New: Other: * Mii on boards & Extra Mode Boards The Bowser's Colourful Castle board is unlockable by beating Story Mode, but the other 2 have to be bought in the shop for 1500 Party Points each. * Peach Plains: a village board based on the plains world of the New Super Mario Bros Wii game. You have to race to the Star Toad House and pay 20 coins to get as many Stars as you want, like in DK's Stone Statue from Mario Party DS. * Sweet Sweet Temple: A board based on the Sweet Sweet Canyon track from Mario Kart 8. on this board, you have to race through the world of cakes and sweets to the top of the Chocolate temple, and buy a star from the Sprixie Princess for 10 coins. after that, it goes up by 10, to a maximum of 40 coins, then it resets to 10. * King Boo's Haunted Forest: A haunted forest board owned by King Boo. You have to look in Chests to find Stars. You can open them for 10 coins, but watch out for the Bomb Boos! * Morton's Missile Mountain: A mountain board named after Morton Koopa Jr, and based on the mountain world of New Super Mario Bros Wii. On this board, you have to ride Bullet Bills to steal Stars from your opponents. * Frostbite Lake: a frozen lake in Frostbite Glacier from New Super Mario Bros U, inhabitated by Cooligans, Penguins, and snow creatures. Find the Shy Guy in the middle of the lake, and give him the amount of coins he decides on a dice roll to earn up to 3 Stars, almost similar to Faire Square from Mario Party 6. * Bowser's Colourful Castle: '''This board is based on World Bowser from Super Mario 3D World. You have to race around and grab stars randomly placed around the board, and pay 20 coins for them. But watch out for Bowser's deadly tricks! * '''Klassic Kingdom: A board based on the world of Super Mario on the NES. On this board, you have to find the stars around the board and pay 20 coins each for them. the music for this board is the same as the Super Mario Bros board from Fortune Street: [link] * Western Land: A returning board from Mario Party 2. The rules are the same as the original, but with Kamek replacing the Koopa Kid. Duel Party Mode Rules: In Duel Party Mode, The rules are different: Items Item boxes appear in this game. they have the look from Mario Kart Wii, and function like the Orbs, sometimes getting coins in them. you can hold up to 3 items at a time. You can also get items from Toad's Item Shop. Here's the item list: * Mushroom: Lets you roll 2 dice blocks. * Golden Mushroom: Lets you roll 3 Dice Blocks. * Slow Dice: Same function, but at a slower rate, allowing you to pick your own number for your movement. * Star Pipe: Returning from Mario Party DS, this special pipe will take you directly to where the star space is. Not found in Morton's Missile Mountain. * Spin Shell: Ride this shell 1-10 spaces down the board, and anyone you bump into, you steal 10 coins from them. * Lightning Strike: a lightning bolt strikes a victim picked by a dice roll, and zaps them, destroying half their coins. * Warp Block: Warp to a random rival's space. * Bitsize Candy: Same function as in Mario Party 8 * Free Gift Lakitu: Returning from Mario Party: Island Tour, Lakitu takes an item from a player chosen by a dice roll, and gives it to the person who uses it. * Boo Bell: Use this bell to summon a Boo to steal a star or some coins from a rival selected by rolling the dice. Not found in Morton's Missile Mountain. * Bullet Bill: Missile Mountain only ride on this Bullet Bill and you'll roll 2 dice blocks, plus steal one Star from anyone you hit. * Mad Bullet Bill: Missile Mountain only same as a normal Bullet Bill, except you'll roll 3 dice blocks instead of 2. * Super Star: lets you roll 2 dice, and automatically duel the first person you bump into. Spaces * Blue Spaces: You gain 5 coins when you land on this. * Red Spaces: You lose 5 coins when you land on this. * Green Spaces: They provide a surprise for you. *Spin Space: Same as in Mario Party 9, but has the look of the Steal Space from Mario Party 10. *Kamek Space: Same Function as the Bowser spaces in Mario Party 9 & 10. *Lucky Space: same as Mario Party 8. *VS Space: excusive to Duel Mode only. Category:Party Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:Animal Crossing Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Party